


five gays, one brain cell

by nowimaidan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character, Twitter, everyone is gay and trans/nb honestly, it's just going to be goofy shenanigans hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowimaidan/pseuds/nowimaidan
Summary: The Bois(TM) get Twitters.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	five gays, one brain cell

**Author's Note:**

> i know i wrote them all in varying degrees of out of character but this is exclusively self-indulgent crackfic therefore the only person i have to please is myself
> 
> also since pronouns are a mess in this chapter  
> logan: xe/xem/xyr for this chapter at least, though xe's still experimenting and as such occasionally asks xyr partners/friends/family to try out other sets  
> roman: he/him, he will respond to they/them but very much likes he/him better  
> virgil: will tell you what pronouns he uses if he knows; defaults to he/him or they/them but is also trying other pronouns. (virgil does use boyfriend consistently regardless of pronouns.)  
> patton: any pronouns. when referring to himself he sometimes cycles through multiple pronoun sets. if she has a set she wants used at a specific time, they'll say so.  
> deceit: pronouns change on a fairly regular basis, gender is a social construct, why conform when you could commit anarchy
> 
> there's a little bit of all-caps (in the context of excitement), but i think that's the only trigger warning really. they're just goofballs being goofballs i wanted to write shenanigans and shenanigans i wrote

😈 @anxxiety

soft

[Image of Logan, Roman, and Deceit asleep on a couch.]

🐍 @decccccceit

i know where you sleep. this is a promise.

🐍 @decccccceit

[Image of Deceit sitting on a clearly startled Virgil. Virgil's face is blurred as if he is turning quickly toward the camera.]

* * *

dad 💙 @hihungry

what a wonderful afternoon!

Logan @LogicalProcess

It is 9:00.

😈 @anxxiety

its nine in the afternoon

* * *

😈 @anxxiety

i love having four s/os

😈 @anxxiety

dont love when they ask me what my pronouns are for the day and im just like uhh idk and they start using one set and im too nervous to tell them i changed my mind

🐍 @decccccceit

would you like to borrow some of my pronoun jewelry? it might help you when you don't want to reintroduce your pronouns.

Logan @LogicalProcess

You may also use any pronoun items I am not wearing.

The Prince™ @princeroman

I know I only have he/him but you can absolutely help yourself to mine as well

dad 💙 @hihungry

mine too!

😈 @anxxiety

crying in a walmart batjroom ilyaall

Logan @LogicalProcess

Are you alright? Are cuddles in order?

😈 @anxxiety

happy tears but yes please cuddles

* * *

Logan @LogicalProcess

The best part about not having a gender: It's not socially acceptable to wear any clothes, so wearing clothes in public is a political statement.

Logan @LogicalProcess

The amount of people named Karen I irritate on a daily basis is too large to process.

* * *

The Prince™ @princeroman

Sometimes I forget that I dont need a binder anymore and spend half an hour digging through my closet before I look in the mirror and see the smokin' hot young man I always knew I was.

😈 @anxxiety

youre like 30

The Prince™ @princeroman

And youre like 2 but I dont tell you that every time you call yourself an adult

* * *

😈 @anxxiety

the three genders: prep scene and pastel

[Image of Roman, Patton, and Virgil cuddling on a couch. Roman is wearing a faded college t-shirt, Patton is wearing a pastel rainbow tank top, and Virgil is wearing his usual hoodie. Patton and Virgil are both wearing heavy makeup, though their styles match their outfits.]

😈 @anxxiety

i stand corrected there is a fourth gender: space

[A similar image, though Logan has joined the cuddle pile. Xe is wearing a NASA crop-top and moon earrings.]

😈 @anxxiety

19th century gentlewoman joins the fray

[An image of Deceit in the cuddle pile wearing an old-fashioned dark dress with gold accents and a gold necklace with unreadable text.]

😈 @anxxiety

theyre all threatening to break up with me if i dont stop making bad gender jokes about our aesthetics sign my petition [ change.org/unleash-me]

* * *

The Prince™ @princeroman

MY BOYFRIEND IS VALID I LOVE THEM VERY MUCH

[Image of Virgil in an almost all-black outfit consisting of a miniskirt, leggings, combat boots, camisole, and cardigan. They are also wearing a belt with silver and gold dots.]

The Prince™ @princeroman

Wait no you all need to be gentle with your love they may have an obsidian shell but they are very soft on the inside

[Image of Virgil in the same outfit, though they have put their signature hoodie on over it and seem to be hiding in it.]

Logan @LogicalProcess

You were the one who screamed about how much you love them.

The Prince™ @princeroman

IN MY DEFENSE ARENT THEY AMAZING

🐍 @decccccceit

roman isn't wrong. virgil IS quite a handsome person.

🐍 @decccccceit

whoops, i broke them.

[Image of Virgil pulling their hoodie strings tight around their head.]

* * *

dad 💙 @hihungry

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

dad 💙 @hihungry

i'm done, carry on.

Logan @LogicalProcess

What happened, dear?

dad 💙 @hihungry

i saw a cat!!!!

Logan @LogicalProcess

Patton, no.

dad 💙 @hihungry

patton, yes!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically going to be updated when i feel like it so yeet


End file.
